A SHOT IN THE DARK
by Jagger Johasen
Summary: Emma's cousin Dallas comes to Degrassi due to reasons known only to him. He also begins school the same time around the school shooting, what happens to him next will change the lives of everyone involved


Spike finds out her Cousin Carrie's son Dallas has been getting into fights in Ontario. They decide that Dallas should move in with her, Emma, Snake & Jack to get him away from it all. Dallas is 6ft 4inches with long brown hair who dresses in jeans, flannel shirt, sleeveless shirt & doc martens.

Masters of Reality  
Act 1

Simpson/nelson residents

Spike- Emma, Snake is back with Dallas

Emma- annoyed alright mom

Spike- Emma be nice

Emma- mom he obviously is bad if Carrie shipped him to us

Spike- Emma when you were little Carrie helped me out when Shane couldn't so I am paying her back by giving Dallas a second chance besides you two will get along you 2 were so cute when you were little together .

Emma- Alright

Door opens and Snake & Dallas stand there

Snake- Spike where home.

Spike-happy Dallas hugs Dallas

Dallas-unimpressed Spike

Emma- Dallas hugs

Dallas- Emma it's been years

Emma- 10 YEARS

Spike- so did you and Snake have a nice ride from the station

Snake- yeah we stopped to enroll him at Degrassi

Dallas- I start Monday

Emma-awesome wait till you meet my friends

At school in halls

Emma- Craig this is my cousin Dallas he is in your class has guitar

Craig- Dude how's it going you play

Dallas- yeah rhythm

Craig-eyes open wide listen you want to jam with me help out with some new songs

Dallas-Sure

Dallas sees Manny & goes over to her- she'

Dallas- Hello

Manny-looks at him curiously Hi

Dallas- I saw you over here and thought if I didn't come over and say Hello to this beautiful girl I'd regret it for the rest of the day

Manny- Well I guess I must accept it; I'm Manny

Dallas- Dallas Nelson

Manny- Emma's cousin, Dallas it's me Manny

Dallas- oh my god, you really grew up

Manny: so did you, so you play guitar, maybe I can here yah play sometime

Dallas- sure

Manny- you want to go to my house later tonight

Dallas- sure

Manny's home

Dallas knocks on the door to Manny's and she opens the door

Dallas: Hey

Manny: Hey come in, let me hear you

Dallas: sure this is sort of I don't know plays Buddy Holly song chords  
That'll be the day when you say good bye

Mannygoes up to him and kisses him: your cute and talented and cute and I want you now kisses him

Dallas: puts her up on the freezer and removes his shirt and she wraps legs around his waist yeah

scene ends

Manny: so what are you doing here

Dallas: no reason grabs a beer

Manny: tell me

Dallas: not now

Manny: sip passes beer to her so how was it

Dallas: great never better

Manny: puts leg up and rubs it up his chest as he kisses the pinkie toe that tickles, lets go out for some food

DOT

Paige: well if the whore doesn't have a real boyfriend for once

Manny: piss off

Dallas: what was that

Manny: I got a past like yours that I don't want to talk about come on I want to take you somewhere

they walk down to the ravine and Manny takes him into the van

Dallas: Cool place no that bad Manny gets on her back

Manny: you ever eat out

Dallas: theirs always a first time

end scene

Next day

Dallas arrives late to school, its right after the paint and feathers happened, Rick walks over to Emma

Rick: Oh just one of the people I wanted to see

Emma: Leave me alone grabs arm ,Let me go,"

Rick: Letting her arm go, I can't believe you, being nice to me because you felt sorry for me. Do you know how that makes me FEEL?"

He waited for a response, but she's too afraid to speak. She didn't know what he was capable of. He pulled out the gun from his bag, pointed it in her face.

Emma: What are you doing? backing away from him.

Rick:screams Don't move anywhere

Emma: Rick calm down, you don't know what you're doing

Anaheim is from behind 10 feet from Rick and sees Rick with the gun, he slowly moves

Rick: That's where you're wrong; I know exactly what I'm doing.

Emma: What will this accomplish?

Rick: Everyone will know that they shouldn't fuck with others without there being a price to pay," closer to her again.

Craig was strolling down the east hall; The closer he got to his locker, the louder the voices got, it sounded like yelling. He stopped for a second to listen in; he didn't want to get in the middle of it.

Emma: What are you going to do shoot everyone who did you wrong?

"Exactly, I have put up with this abuse for way. to long."

Craig couldn't believe his ears, what was he to do? That was one of his friends in there, and he would be damned if he were going to let her get hurt. This was Mr. Simpson's stepdaughter, a girl who reunited him with his sister; she was always there for him. He walked up besides her, he was about to say something.  
Craig sees Dallas

Craig: Dallas look out Rick swings around sees Dallas running & shoots him in the arm. Dallas keeps moving holding his arm

Rick: STOP I TOLD YOU TO STOP"

Dallas: looks at Rick "Put the gun down Rick"

Rick: NO THEY NEED TO GET PAID FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME"

Dallas: But what will it do Rick you'll go to jail get raped

Rick: If that's what happens so be it" Rick pulls the trigger & shoots Dallas in the chest.

Dallas: You cunt Dallas as he fell to the ground

Emma & Craig start to run. Rick comes towards them. As she began to run again, he shoots the gun again. This time he got the right target right in the leg, Emma tries dragging her leg so that she can get away, but the pain grew greater and unbearable, she had to stop. Craig grabs Emma & drags them into the locker room

Emma: Dallas

Camera angle; everything going a little blurry from the pain; Craig grabs Emma's leg & sees the bullet & removes it with a letter opener; Sean sees a trail of blood on the ground and started to follow it. He hoped that it wasn't his Ellie. The trail led him to Dallas.

Sean: oh my god

Dallas: Sean help me Sean drags Dallas into the locker room Oww oww

The locker room Sean sees Emma and Craig, he lies Dallas on Emma, Emma holds Dallas

Dallas: Emma I'm sor sor he blacks out she cries

Emma: Sean we need help Sean sees Armstrong's office. He tries to open the door but it's locked, he sees a chair & throws through the window of the office & grabs the phone.

Sean: Hello we need help there's been a shooting at Degrassi two are wounded"

The paramedic's bring out Dallas out on a stretcher with an oxygen mask on his face he looked so pale, he had no color left to his lips. Manny sees Dallas

Manny: OH MY GOD tries grabbing him Snake grabs her Oh God Emma Emma sitting hugs Manny as Snake comes over

Snake: Are you okay?

Emma: Yeah, I only got shot in the leg, not likeDallas tears begin to form.

On that day Degrassi had changed outside of Dallas & Emma 1 other person was dead and it was Rick; after shooting Emma and seeing Dallas he took the gun and blew his brains out ; Dallas was in the ICU, hooked up to all kinds of machines. Sean, Ellie & Craig look at their friend .Emma laid in her hospital bed, staring at the wall, replaying the events of the day in her head. She kept on seeing Dallas as he was hit with the bullet, a bullet that he took to save her. Sean looks at Dallas & wonders how he ever fell in with Jay & wish Jay was there in the bed so he could pull the cord. Manny sat their with Spike, Emma in wheelchair and Snake as Dallas lied there; BLEED LIKE ME BY GARBAGE PLAYS

Days had gone by, and still Dallas laid there in the hospital bed unconscious after his third surgery in the last week. There was no change to his condition, but doctors were amazed that he had managed to hold on this long, after the amount of blood he lost, that it barely touched his heart, and the fact that his body was very weak.

They allowed Emma to come in a wheelchair to come and see him through the glass. She wouldn't let it go until they agreed. As she looked at him, a tear rolled down her cheek.Manny walks in

Manny: how you doing

Emma: what do you think

Manny: yeah he's just my boyfriend

Emma: sorry

Manny: goes over to Dallas and pushes back his black hair he always cares about you Emma and baby Jack he doesn't show it but he cares

kisses his fore head as she wipes a tear, Dallas starts shaking

Dallas: Emma RUN

The nurse in the room, that had been checking his vital, thought this was a good sign until his blood pressure began to rise, making other machines to start beeping. A doctor came rushing through the door to see what was causing it.

Sean and Ellie walked hand in hand down the hall of the school. Sean stopped all of a sudden when they came through the upper hall. He could still see the blood trail as if it was still fresh in his mind, seeing his friend, and his ex's blood on the ground, watching them as they were taken away on the stretcher; it was still fresh in his mind as if it was still that day. Craig looks at Dallas's guitar all the times they'd jam. They may never have those days ever again if things don't get better for him.

Manny:MIND why not Alex and Jay, probably because they had always harassed him, but why Dallas I love him he made me feel good Spike walks in

Spike: So how is Dallas?

Manny: The nurse said that he was crying out 'Emma, RUN'. After that his blood pressure went up.I think his mind is really worried about Emma.

doctor walks in

Doctor: Well he must be holding on for her. However, if he continues to see this image of her getting shot in his sub conscious, I'm not sure how long we will be able to keep him stable

Spike: No, you can't, I know you don't like none members in the ICU, but maybe if you let Emma come and see him, maybe she could help him.

Doctor: I'm going to allow it, but only because I think this might be our only hope of not losing him."

DCS Alex is at Sovae's office

Sovae: Alex you want to talk

Alex: what do you do when you might have been the reason someone's hurt really hurt

Sovae: the idea that you feel shame is the first step the second and only other one is to ask forgiveness Alex nods

Manny pushes Emma into Dallas's room. Emma saw that he seemed to be gaining a bit of his color back. After Manny had put her right beside him, she sat there in the corner.

Emma: grabs Dallas's hand. You need to come back to us. We all miss you, especially me. I need you; you're like my big brother." Looking away from him To be truthful, I didn't even want to even come to see you. It's my entire fault you're here. I've never treated you right I mean I didn't even know Manny was your girlfriend. I can't stop thinking how if I didn't let you get in the way that I could have saved you and I would be in this place not you, just like how it's suppose to be

Dallas's eyes began to flutter, as if he was trying to open them.

wake up please. If you do, I will promise you that I will make it up to you for all you've done for me.

Dallas: EmEmma," he said as he slowly opened his eyes.

Manny/Emma: Thank Godyou woke up

Dallas: Where am I?

Manny: You're in the hospital; Rick shot you at school.

Emma: We thought you were going to die."

Dallas: So did I, remembering hearing another shot down the hall after he fell to the ground Are you all right? I heard a shot.

Emma: he only got me in the leg, but it could have been worse.

Dallas: Manny are you

Manny: I'M FINE BABE

Dallas: I'm glad you're alright. getting shot was worth you being alive.

Emma: You shouldn't have tried to save me, look where you ended up.

Dallas: Emma I wasn't going to let him kill you. I wasn't going to let you die, you're my cousin you may get on my case but family looks out for family

Spike runs in

Spike: thank god your all right hugs him

Dallas: Spike

Archie: how you doing kid

Manny and Dallas are in the hospital garden

Manny: Dal when you were in that state I couldn't deal with the thought of losing you, I want to marry you

Dallas: Manny this is sudden

Manny: I don't mean now I want you to promise you will marry me I love you; you don't treat me like a whore you treat me good that's what I need.

Alex walks over to Dallas & Manny

Alex: Dallas I am really sorry this happened

Dallas: why

Alex: me, Jay and Spinner bullied Rick and I poured the paint on him

Dallas: so because of your bullshit that asshole went nuts and I have a huge scar on me, why my cousin now has to pay thousands and thousands of dollars for hospital costs and will probably go broke, why I nearly died why EMMA HAS A LIMP FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE

Alex: I'm asking for forgiveness

Dallas: I can't Manny helps him up go to hell bitch

Alex sits there and bawls, Manny and Dallas are in his hospital bed he just lies there and flashbacks of the bullet hitting him keep being heard, Manny puts Dallas's head on her chest as tears fall; RUNAWAY TRAIN BY SOUL ASYLUM PLAYS

END

LOSS 4 WORDS

Dallas: walks into a black room and sits down a dim light hits him Okay what you want in to camera  
Life goes on. I know now how true it is. Sure, I've heard the expression and I thought I knew what it meant, but I didn't. Not until after the shooting. Sure I nearly died guess what I tried to live my life like it never happened. But I can't what happened changed me I'm dead, Dallas Cure Nelson dead. The weird part is I'm not angry at Rick I understand what he did. The abuse Spinner, Alex & Jay put him through no human being could deal with that for that long. But you know what? I don't give a fuck anymore. Fuck my family, fuck Degrassi, Fuck my friends & fuck the world. This should not have happened. I should've grabbed the gun & killed Rick, Spinner, Alex & Jay blown all the shit of the world away. My friends and family reach out to me. Manny tries even harder she's tried so hard to keep me happy .They tell me that they know how I feel. I'm scared. I'm so scared; I don't know how to be anymore. How do you do it? How do you live every day like nothing's changed? Or maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm the only one who's like this, bleeding & fucking pain inside. And I see those cocksuckers Jay & Spinner still pushing kids around, what must happen to change & break these fuckers, the cunts, screw heads. Part of me wants to run to Snake & Spike and cry and let them hold me, trusting them to make everything right again. But then there's another part of me that knows that there is a difference between the easy thing to do and the thing that I have to do. And I know I have to keep going. I know I can't look back. But I'm not as confident and independent as I used to be. I feel like I've reached my limit. I can't go on alone anymore. I need someone to support me, but I'm too much of a coward to ask for help. It's just easier to hide everything up.


End file.
